


【Darkest Dungeon】蹄与爪

by Melva



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: 讲的是一匹战马死而复生的故事。





	【Darkest Dungeon】蹄与爪

**Author's Note:**

> *依然是DD全员拟兽系列  
*CP还是老路组，即雷纳德X迪斯马  
*这是一篇马车，是马和狼交配的迷惑肉文，慎入！（  
*还是感谢Zadobag的启发、纠正和对细节无微不至的补充！

马蹄叩击地面的声音由远至近，比起从空气中捕捉气味的老狗，趴在地上休息的狼先一步感知到来者的存在——但也仅限于此，大黑狼依然懒洋洋地趴在地上，下巴枕在交叉的双爪之间，眼睛都懒得睁开。他以为又是每周例行报道的新人。尽管领主的名册早已满员，仍然架不住一批批野兽远道而来，渴望冒险，贪图财富，或仅仅满足于能在粮食匮乏的冬季从人类手中分一杯羹。

屡见不鲜的傻子，跟原先的他一样没脑子。

如果这匹马立刻转身，头也不回地离开这里，迪斯马还会夸他一句迷途知返，可马蹄的声音还是由弱渐强，这匹蠢马还是走进了哈姆雷特村子里。

领主不会招你的，他更想要猫或穿山甲，你机会不大……黑狼歪着脑袋，百无聊赖地寻思，马蹄声停住了。正当他奇怪为什么马儿没像其他新人一样走到招募点时，他听到了烙印在脑海深处的嗓音。

“迪斯马。”

狼睁大双眼。

不可能，不可能是你。可狼抬起脸，望向声音的方向，他看到的又确凿无疑是记忆里的那匹马，通体漆黑，鬃毛和尾巴在凛冽的寒风中抖动，深色的眼睛迷茫地看向自己，连他背上陈旧的蓝布条和褪色的十字图案，都熟悉得触目惊心。

迪斯马不知道自己是怎么站起来的，他的爪子踏在坚实的地面上，却感觉那么虚软，仿佛一切都变得不真实，而他突然忘记怎么在虚幻中行走。友人早就死了，死于压力过大，不堪重负，黑马在生命最后一刻狂乱地嘶鸣，嘴里喷出白沫，人立起来，又轰然倒下。他永远无法将这个画面从脑海里抹去。这么一匹骄傲的战马怎么能死得这么狼狈，这么憋屈，迪斯马每次试图想清楚这个问题，胸口的钝痛都被迫使他放弃。现在站在迪斯马面前的不可能是他，只可能是自己的幻觉——然而他还是无法抗拒地走向幻觉。马儿的气味是他印象中的气味，而他昂首阔步，仿佛永远胜券在握的姿态，也和过去的幻影渐渐重叠；甚至他微坡的左前蹄，也毫无疑问是友人以前走路的习惯：他的左腿在一场战斗中被打伤，为了不给伤口施加压力，只能把重心更多地向右边倾斜。唯有他身上的盔甲不再闪亮坚固，变得破旧，生锈，改造和升级的痕迹已荡然无存，他这一套行头和最开始从老路穿过来的那套很像。

“雷纳德？”迪斯马试探地叫出友人的名字。自从战马阵亡后，他便不再碰他的一切，包括名字，徒劳地以为只要自己不说出口，这个名字迟早会被仁慈地忘却。但现在，迪斯马小心翼翼地衔起这把尘封许久的钥匙，满心希望它能和一扇门相互匹配。

战马垂下头来，和仰起头来的黑狼碰了碰鼻子。这本是一个只属于犬科动物的习惯，但他和狼混在一起时间太久，双方都不知不觉从对方身上学到了一些东西。这个动作放在马儿身上是那么怪异和不搭调，但这确实向黑狼证明了，这是他认识的那匹马。

真的是你，你回来了。迪斯马浑身绷紧的肌肉放松下来，一股炙热的情感却涌上心头，他猛地用后腿站立起来，前爪扒住马脖子，凑上前去舔舐雷纳德的脸，品尝他身上熟悉而亲切的体味。雷纳德很少这么顺从地原地站立，任由他舔，甚至自己也伸出舌头，舔去他眼睛周围湿漉漉的痕迹。

等迪斯马舔够了，重新四足而立，又克制不住地围着雷纳德兜兜转转，哈嗤哈嗤地喘着粗气，毛茸茸的尾巴亢奋地左右摇动，表现得像条愚蠢的狗，如果他理智的时候看到自己这个样子，一定会嫌弃自己的。最后还是雷纳德先忍不住，蹄子刨了刨地面，轻声喝止了他。

“迪斯马，别转了，你转得我头晕。”

后来他才知道，雷纳德的复活一半是奇迹，一半是领主的选择——领主在三只阵亡的动物里选择了他。当雷纳德轻描淡写地复述给迪斯马听的时候，黑狼脖子后面的毛都竖起来了，如果领主选择的是另外两个……他几乎能看到雷纳德眼前的大门重新阖上，最后一丝光也消失不见，把这只孤独的动物再度关进黑暗之中。这让迪斯马止不住地后怕。

幸好被选中的是你。他打了个哆嗦，又伸出舌头，舔了舔黑马粗壮的腿关节。换在以前，雷纳德肯定会笑他，问他是不是想用口水给自己洗个澡，可现在，他什么也没说，只是偏过脸，轻咬了一下狼一侧的耳朵。

他对迪斯马的思念同样强烈。

除了去领主那里重新登记名字，这两只动物自重逢后就没有离开过彼此，他们如胶似漆地黏在一起，仿佛想要把过去分开的那段岁月都补上一样，并不时碰碰鼻子，或磨蹭对方的身体。雷纳德连升级马蹄铁和盔甲都顾不上，便跟着迪斯马悄悄离开村子，并排走在哈姆雷特附近的小树林。那属于旷野的外延，没有怪物出没，但是依然被葱茏的树笼罩着，空气阴凉而不阴森，也没有蘑菇和真菌腐烂的味道，哪怕在过去，他们也很喜欢在这一带散步，感受久违的自然气息。大多数时候他们边走边交谈，但这回他们一言不发。想说的话太多，想问的问题也太多，他们不知道从哪里开始，干脆什么都不说，只享受彼此的陪伴。

他们沿着树林的边缘走，一直走了几英里，途中在一处小型湖泊处补充了点水分，本打算就此折返，如果不是出现某个意外的转折——迪斯马埋头舔水的时候，感觉到一束过于热烈的视线落在他背上，他舔了舔嘴巴，回过头，用询问的目光望向雷纳德，雷纳德却立刻转移开视线，后退几步，表现出一丝不寻常的慌乱，哪怕之前偷窃被当场抓获，也没见他如此不安。

“你是不是想说我背后的毛又秃了。”放在过去，这个话题会让迪斯马愤怒得龇牙咧嘴（所以雷纳德一碰再碰），但今天这样特殊的时刻，雷纳德做什么他都生不起气，他甚至自己率先承认，“可能我最近吃的咸了点，掉毛有点严重……”

“你背后有只虱子。”

“帮我弄走。”他从来没留心虱子的问题，因为最近已是深秋，虱子按理来说已经不存在了。迪斯马思考之际，雷纳德越来越沉重的呼吸已经凑近他的脖颈，然后，一条湿润的舌头就这么试探性地舔在他背上。

迪斯马被舔得浑身一颤，眼神都迷离起来。

他已经记不得上一次交配是什么时候了。自从雷纳德死去，迪斯马的发情期就像被截断一样，再没有了迫切交配的欲望。而现在，久违的亲密接触让他浑身发颤，呼吸也跟着变得急促，当雷纳德跨到他身上，拿下颌轻柔地磨蹭他的头皮，像是在表白又像是在邀请，他仰起头，回舔着雷纳德湿润的舌头，像雌兽一样慢慢伏趴下来，任由马儿跨在自己背上，折起四肢，半卧在地上，下巴抵在自己软乎乎的身体上，火热的鼻息一下下扑打着狼毛。

有那么一段时间，两只野兽互相依偎，感受着身体交接处逐渐升高的体温，永不餍足地互相舔舐，从唇舌，到脸部，再到脖颈，然后一路到气味浓郁的下体，他们品尝彼此，并沉醉在对方浓厚的体味中，同时努力把带着自身气息的唾液留在配偶身体上。空气很快充满了情欲的味道，两只头昏脑涨的动物开始饥渴地打量彼此。

可接下来，交配的进展并不像他们想象中那么顺利。雷纳德有些窘迫地发现，他们的体型差太远了，当他站直的时候，下腹部和迪斯马的背部有一段不小的距离，自己半勃起的阴茎可怜兮兮地垂在半空中，找不到落脚点。为此，他只能弓着身子，曲起后腿，把下半身压低再压低，直到性器的头部垂到狼的背部，并在毛发上留下一串湿润的痕迹。为了配合他，迪斯马也翘起屁股，做出平时伸懒腰的姿势，臀部无意间还蹭了蹭他的阴茎，像一种赤裸裸的暗示，雷纳德更加躁动不安，他没等迪斯马站稳就急不可耐地用阴茎蹭过去，动作之大，把身下的迪斯马一下撞倒。

“等等！”迪斯马狼狈地重新站起来，恢复刚才的姿势，嗓子里发出低吼，“让我站稳，你这头疯马！”

“等不及了！”

不等他站稳，雷纳德又抬起铁一般坚硬的下体，对着迪斯马尾部和臀部胡乱戳刺起来，像一匹首次发情的小马驹，毫无理智可言，只凭一腔热血横冲直撞，连他自己都感到有些丢脸。迪斯马发出惊喘，用尽浑身的力气稳固自身，才能勉强不被撞倒，“慢一点，我快被你撞散架了，”他回过头警告，四爪艰难地扒着地面，舌头像狗一样伸出来散热，“蹭可以，不要插进来！”

雷纳德是插不进去的，这点他知道，光是蹭在迪斯马的后腰上，他已经感到分外满足。以前他还嘲笑过迪斯马的狼毛一点都不柔软，粗糙如干草，然而，正是这些粗硬的狼毛，蹭得他格外爽快，前液止不住地流下来，涂得狼毛到处都是湿漉漉一片。

就在他快坚持不住的时候，身下突然一空，上一刻还和他亲密接触的狼屁股突然矮了下去。雷纳德发出喑哑的嘶鸣，难以置信地低头看去，发现迪斯马正在草地上蹭着自己。他也勃起了，大有抛弃兄弟，自己先解决的意思。

“你在干什么， 快抬起来。”雷纳德用长长的吻部示意地碰了碰迪斯马的屁股，嘴上恳求道，咬在迪斯马毛皮上的力道却毫不留情，迪斯马被咬疼了，耳朵紧紧贴着头皮，但他还是一言不发，喘着粗气，加快下体摩擦的速度，却将同样性致大起的同伴置之脑后。

雷纳德不再咬他，而是瞄准迪斯马的腰，趁他不备猛地把他撞倒，并用吻部帮他翻了个身，让大黑狼处于四爪朝天的状态。最脆弱柔软的肚皮暴露在外，迪斯马慌了，他顾不得高高扬起的下体，拼命想翻回来，却被架在他身躯两旁的马蹄固定死，从而失去平衡，怎么翻都翻不回来。

“死种马，快松开！”

雷纳德好像没听见他的话，埋下脑袋，用舌头舔了舔狼翘得老高的阴茎，并趁着他注意被分散的瞬间，一鼓作气，将粗大的茎身从狼后爪之间穿过去，摩擦过狼自己的茎身，最后安安稳稳地栖息在狼被翻过来的、柔软的肚皮上。当雷纳德再次耸动胯部，让性器一遍一遍地和迪斯马的相互摩擦，双方一同被巨大的快感俘获，向彼此喷出粗重的喘息，雷纳德的前蹄在泥土上蹬出一道深深的痕迹，而迪斯马浑身在颤，嘴巴无意识地张开，口水控制不住地流下来。

他们分不清到底是谁先攀上高潮的，只知道像连锁反应一样，一方的高潮带动了另一方。迪斯马朝身上的马儿挺动胯部，而雷纳德则将下体埋在狼热乎乎的肚子里，双方的精液也和他们本人一样融化在一起，黏糊糊地粘在马的腹股沟和狼的肚皮上。

雷纳德终于肯放开迪斯马，看着他翻回腹部朝下的姿势，趴在地上，胸腔剧烈起伏；而雷纳德自己也没好到哪儿去，他大口大口地喘气，鼻孔翕张，四蹄轻微颤抖，一口气跑几英里都不曾把他累成这样。

两只动物纠缠着，休息了好一会儿才缓过来，他们看了彼此一眼，默契地贴了贴脸，随后起身，朝哈姆雷特方向走去。

“天啊，雷纳德。”

午夜，这匹黑色的战马得意洋洋地回到哈姆雷特的马厮，好一副春风得意马蹄疾的姿态，队友们都惊呆了——当然，他们早就听说他死而复生，即将再次回归队伍，但谁也没想到雷纳德复活后第一次亮相，竟然带着一身黑色的狼毛，浑身散发着一股说不清道不明的体味。骆驼和羊交换了一个意味深长的目光，他本人却一如既往地高仰着头，毫无愧色。

“没错！”没有任何人开口，雷纳德自己却先凑到毕格比的面前，理直气壮地喷着鼻息，“和你这头发情期靠挨的膻羊不一样，我刚和迪斯马在一起，我们干了个痛快。”

“我不想知道这些。”山羊翻了个白眼，如果这确实是如假包换的雷纳德，自己不该感到惊讶才对。

骆驼纠结了片刻，最后还是决定给出祝福。

“那真是恭喜你们了。”  
“谢谢，鲍德温，还是你最会讲话。”

随着食草动物们逐个回到自己的栏厢里休息，马厩慢慢安静下来，一道黑影悄无声息地潜入进来，来到战马休息的隔间。骆驼被惊醒了，但熟悉的犬科动物气味透露了对方的身份，于是，他重新闭目养神，但竖起一只耳朵，留心不寻常的动静。

他只听到压低的交谈声。

“迪斯马？”雷纳德的声音有些许惊讶，也难掩欣喜，“你怎么来了？”

“他们不让我睡兽舍，”迪斯马听起来有点灰溜溜的，他指的应该是同睡兽舍的猎犬和母狮，“说我闻着像泡在马精里过，熏人，还把我撵滚蛋了。”

“你确实是泡在……”

“闭嘴！都是你害的。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“睡这里吧。”

“正有此意。”

然后是干草被压塌的声音，黑狼似乎在马的那边睡下了。

“不，我是说睡在这里。”

沉默。随即是一阵干草的窸窣，然后毛发摩擦的声音也传了过来，鲍德温猜测迪斯马去了雷纳德要他去的地方。之后，他没再听到队友说话的声音，马厩只剩下此起彼落的一片均匀的鼾声和呼吸。

这种刺探隐私的事情，他不应该，他不可以……可他实在太好奇。而且，就凭几小时前雷纳德那副得意的样子，雷纳德本人恐怕也不介意别人知道。于是，鲍德温睁开眼睛，伸长脖子，探到右边的隔间。

借着月光，他看到雷纳德侧卧着，身体呈一个弧形，而迪斯马正蜷缩在他圈出的地方，挨着马腹，睡的正香。

END


End file.
